


Uncle Clint

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil watches Clint play with Darcy and Steve Rogers' little girl, Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Clint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1 Million Words Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1+Million+Words+Community).



Phil leaned back on the couch with his second cup of coffee and watched Clint play with Peggy, Darcy and Steve’s little girl. She had started crawling earlier in the week and Clint had missed it because he had been out on a mission.

Phil knew his lover enjoyed his role as Uncle Clint.

“What are you smiling about?” Clint asked from the floor where he was stretched out waiting for Peggy to catch up with him.

“Just nice to have you home,” Phil answered without letting on how adorable he thought the scene in front of him truly was.

Peggy chose that moment to crawl up to Clint and grab his face in her little hands. She placed a tiny kiss on his mouth.

Phil felt his heart swell in his chest and he wished that he had a camera to capture the moment. He jumped a little when he heard a soft; “Got it!” come from behind him. He turned his head and saw Tony fiddling with his phone. “Send me a copy?”

“In your inbox, Agent,” Tony softly replied and left as quickly and as quietly he came.

Phil shook his head and returned to watching Clint and Peggy play.


End file.
